everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rose Hunter/Before Royals and Rebels Meet the characters
Characters Ivory White The daughter of Snow White is perfection or at least thinks she should be. Ivory White feels like she's not living up to her mother's standards and does her best to make up for it. She is the royal student council president, a dragon games captain, and one of the most popular people in school. Ivory tries to be confident about her destiny but feels like she won't be a good Snow White or Queen. The only thing that keeps her on her path to being Snow White is her ultimate rivalry with Midnight Queen. Scarlet Hood The daughter of little red riding hood pretty much blends into the background, and would like to keep it that way. Scarlet Hood isn't a fairytale princess she's just some girl who got lost, or at least that's how she sees herself. When your best friend is the daughter of Snow White she pretty much blocks you from the spotlight, which is great if you would really like to keep your personal life a secret. The only time Scarlet is truly shining is when she is running for track and shield. Bart Badwolf The son of the big bad wolf will kill you if you use his real first name. Bart Badwolf really isn't a bad guy, he was just born on the wrong side of the forests. His father was the ultimate big bad wolf until is untimely death, and Bart made a promise to carry on his father's legacy and be the best villain he could be. Bart might seem scary at first but he does have a wicked sense of humor, just don't get on his bad side. Grace Damsel The daughter of a storybook princess has to live up to her mother's standards all the time. In public Grace acts exactly how she was told to, but in private she gets to be her real self. Her real self is a completely different person. The only person who truly knows Grace's real self is her best friend forever after Marian. Grace wants to change her destiny so she doesn't have to marry some random prince charming but has accepted that some things aren't in her control. Marian May The daughter of one of the most famous damsel in Ever After is the most rebellious student at Ever After High. Marian May hates her destiny and isn't ashamed of it even if it gives her a bad reputation. She is smart, athletic, and the second best archer at Ever After High. She is determined to make life worth it. Marian is attracted to danger and always gets herself and Grace into trouble even though it all works out in the end. Jay Hood The son of Robin Hood loves his destiny and wouldn't trade it for anything. Jay Hood is the perfect Robin Hood with his charm, eccentric personality, and knack for stealing things. Jay has a bubbly personality and could start a conversation with almost everyone. He is the co-captain of the bookball team and the best archer at Ever After High. He is easily someone you want to be friends with if you can look past his tendency to talk a lot and see his golden heart. Dashing Charming The son of prince charming would like nothing more than to not be the son of prince charming. Dashing Charming is your average storybook prince except for the fact that he has zero self-confidence. When you have two older brothers who have already fulfilled their destinies it can really make you wonder if you are worth of your family name. Dashing is mostly seen wearing sunglasses to cover his enchanting blue eyes and barely smiles so he won't blind a passerby. Midnight Queen The daughter of the Evil Queen feels like she should be so much more than what her destiny says. Midnight Queen doesn't want to be your generic Evil Queen, she wants to rule and conquer kingdoms and be The Evil Queen. She hates that all she gets to do is poison Snow White and then loose to her and her stupid prince charming. She is easily the coolest person in school and one of the best dragon games players but doesn't have a lot of friends because of the evil aroma that surrounds her. Allison Wonderland The daughter of Alice really wants to go to Wonderland, even if her mother won't let her. Allison Wonderland is a little bit crazy. With her rare ability to hear the narrators and her desire to live in Wonderland, she doesn't really fit with her peers in at Ever After High. She is called crazy and mad behind her back, but all Allison really cares about is finding a way to Wonderland to start her destiny. Valiant Charming The son of a different prince charming is prince charming. Valiant Charming is heroic, brave, courageous, fearless, and charismatic. He knows that he is one of the best prince charmings which is why he gets to wake up sleeping beauty and be her prince charming. He only has one problem, he is very socially awkward. He can not talk in front of a big group of people and has a hard time starting a conversation. Isabelle Beauty The daughter of beauty stands up for what she believes in. Isabelle Beauty's sister is currently in a sleeping curse she was forced into, Isabelle wants to make a positive impact on the world and mold it into what it should be. She believes everyone is equal and rarely wears her tiara as a protest because she believes in democracy. She loves her destiny because she gets to be the hero and save prince charming. Cara Thorn The daughter of the dark fairy wants to do the best she can. Cara Thorn is really shy. When you're the dark fairy you can't be shy when you have to barge into a party uninvited. Cara wants to be evil but she can't because she's just too nice. She tries to be evil like her mother and her idol Midnight but fails. She likes her destiny but knows that she can't do it. Ember Ella The daughter of Cinderella has serious commitment issues. Ember Ella can't commit to almost anything. She has dated a prince from almost every branch of the charming family but ran away after the first kiss every time. She can't even stay in the same outfit for an entire day. The only thing Ember can really commit to is her love of animals. With her ability to talk to animals, they are her best friends forever after. Axe Huntsman The son of the huntsman is a hero. Axe Huntsman feels like he has to save everyone, even when he knows he can't. His father has saved millions of people from Evil Queens and wolves which makes Axe feel like he has to save millions of people to compete with his dad. Being the son of the famed huntsman can feel like you're living in a shadow, but Axe only lets that affect him a little bit. Lilly O'Hair The daughter of rapunzel could care less about her destiny. Lilly O'Hair loves to read. As far as she's concerned her destiny is okay as long as there's a library in her tower. She has read every book in the Ever After High library at least twice and has read the ones in her personal library at least 7 times. She also has a secret passion for writing but is embarrassed about her stories and won't show them to anyone. Hopper Croakington The son of the frog prince really does not want to be a frog. Hopper Croakington is deathly afraid of frogs. He thinks they're gross and disgusting but he doesn't know that he is one. In awkward situations, he turns into a frog but he doesn't remember it. Hopper is fairly attractive in human form but the frog thing really turns girls away. Roommates Ivory White & Scarlet Hood Midnight Queen & Cara Thorn Marian May & Grace Damsel Allison Wonderland & Isabelle Beauty Ember Ella & Lilly O'Hair Dashing Charming & Jay Hood Bart Badwolf & Valiant Charming Hopper Croakington & Axe Huntsman Ships The main ships of the first fanfiction will be Jay Hood and Marian May Dashing Charming and Grace Damsel Scarlet Hood & Bart Badwolf Ivory and Suprise Mystery Character Please leave your honest opinions in the comments. They are greatly appreciated.